Stick to the Status Quo
Stick to the Status Quo is the fifth song in High School Musical and on the movie soundtrack. High School Musical Stick to the Status Quo is the consequence of Troy altering the fabric of East High by auditioning for the school musical. Due to Troy's social clout, several of his peers are inspired to publicly embrace their own secret passions. Zeke, a member of the basketball team, reveals that he loves baking, Martha, a "brainiac", reveals that she loves to dance, and an unnamed skater reveals that he plays the cello. Each of these revelations are met with anger by most of the students, who are uncomfortable with the fact that the norms are being disrupted. Troy is absent throughout the entire scene. Sharpay and Ryan are among those who are upset with the changes at East High, presumably due to the fact that Troy and Gabriella are challenging them for the leads in the play. For that reason, it is in their best interests to "get things back where they belong." Lyrics Zeke: You can bet There's nothin' but net When I am in a zone and on a roll But I've got a confession My own secret obsession And it's making me lose control Jocks: Everybody gather 'round. Zeke: Well if Troy can tell his secret than I can tell mine... I bake. Chad: What? Zeke: I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy. Jocks: Not another sound. Zeke: Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brûlée. Jocks: No, no, no, nooooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Martha Cox: Look at me And what do you see Intelligence beyond compare But inside I am stirring Something strange is occurring It's a secret I need to share Brainiacs: Open up, dig way down deep Martha: Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! Kratnoff: Is that even legal? Brainiacs: Not another peep Martha: It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework. Brainiacs: No, no, no, noooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Ripper: Listen well I'm ready to tell About a need that I cannot deny Dude, there's no explanation For this awesome sensation But I'm ready to let it fly Skaters: Speak your mind and you'll be heard Ripper: Alright, if Troy wants to be a singer then I'm coming clean! I play the cello! Mongo: Awesome! What is it? A saw?! Ripper: No, dude, it's like a giant violin! Skaters: Not another word! Mongo: Do you have to wear a costume? Ripper: Coat and tie! Skaters: No, no, no, nooooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know If you wanna be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quoooooooo Jocks, Brainiacs, & Skaters: No, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status quo Sharpay: This is not what I want. This is not what I planned. And I just gotta say, I do not understand. Something is really... Ryan: Something's not right Sharpay: Really wrong Sharpay & Ryan: And we gotta get things Back where they belong We can do it Ripper: Gotta play Skaters: Stick with what you know Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Martha Cox: Hip hop hooray Brainiacs: She has got to go Sharpay & Ryan: We can do it Zeke: Crème Brûlée Jocks: Keep your voice down low Jocks, Brainiacs & Skaters: Not another peep No, not another word No, not another sound No Sharpay: Everybody QUIET! Gabriella: Why is everybody staring at you? Taylor: Not me, you. Gabriella: Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me. I really can't. Jocks, Brainiacs, Skaters: Noooooooooooooo (No, no, no) Stick to the stuff you know If you want to be cool Follow one simple rule Don't mess with the flow, oh no Stick to the status quooooooooooooo No, no, no, no Stick to the stuff you know It is better by far To keep things as they are Don't mess with the flow, no no Stick to the status Stick to the status Stick to the status quo Appearances *High School Musical Gallery High School Musical Cast - Stick to the Status Quo (From "High School Musical") Trivia *Dutch Whitlock, who played "I play the cello guy" was arrested for robbing a pizzeria. *The High School Musical franchise did not plan for Martha to be a recurring character in the sequels, but she was met with such a great reception in Status Quo that they were left with no choice. *Julia Lester has referred to this song as the "essential High School Musical song." Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 1 songs Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:High School Musical Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs Sung by Ryan Category:Songs Performed By Chad Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez